


Wonder

by MyriadQuiddities



Series: Star Trek Shipping Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, masturbation kink, mccoy has one, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has many kinks when it comes to his Vulcan lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Spones: Wonder

McCoy looks over at Spock, his heartbeat fluttering wildly as he takes in the beauty. Spock's skin is faintly minty, his pupils blown wide, and McCoy can see his chest rising with puffs of breath.

Spock begins to crawl over the bed before Leonard holds up a hand.

"No, I want to see you pleasure yourself."

Spock growls low in his throat, obviously unhappy. But he complies, slowly licking up one palm, to a finger before sucking between his lips. A low whine muffles from his mouth, and McCoy's eyes blow even wider.

Spock reaches up for an ear, stroking and sucking faster, coming with a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd ever smut wow.  
> yay me


End file.
